Family Matters Revisited
by Mongoose1
Summary: Mackenzie, a normal girl by most accounts. Lauren, equally normal. What happens, though, when all that Mackenzie knows is suddenly changed?
1. The Trip

~NOTE~ This story of mine was originally on the Harry Potter Author section but Fan Fiction like cut that section out or something so I had to move it over to plain Harry Potter. Sorry for the inconvenience  
  
  
  
Hey everyone out there Mongoose here and I'm going to try my hand at a serious story. If you happen to have read my last one, "Oh No Hidden Secrets and Desires" then you would probably find it hard to believe I could write anything remotely serious. Well I'm going to try to change that. I think this has been done before but hey who gives a flying monkey. So without further ado, I present the Disclaimer and then the actual story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. If I did do you think I'd be writing this on the Internet?  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter One- The Trip  
  
"School really sucks you know." Mackenzie said casting a sideways glance at her best friend Lauren as they walked out of the door into the crisp autumn afternoon of October the twentieth. "Yeah I know. But hey, at least we can look forward to the trip tomorrow." Lauren said looking at her friend as they both walked out of their High School. You probably wouldn't be able to picture two people that looked as different as they did. Lauren being a natural blonde with greenish eyes and a pale complection. She was just about an inch shorter than Mackenzie who had coppery red hair and blue gray eyes. They had been best friends for most of their lives and High School hadn't torn them apart like it did to some people. They shared views on many things and they talked to each other about mostly everything. Mackenzie being older than Lauren even by several month's (she had just had her 15th birthday on the 16th) was none the wiser though. "Yeah I can't believe we get to go to England!" Mackenzie said cheering up slightly. "And we get to be gone a month!" Lauren said happily. "The only problem is the homework. I can't believe we have ten freaking pages due for English the day after we get back!" Mackenzie said angrily as her already red cheeks got even redder. "Well cheer up old buddy and get home and pack." Lauren said walking over to where her mom's car was parked while Mackenzie was doing the same. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Mackenzie called out to her retreating friend as she opened the passenger's side door to her mom's car.  
  
Well I'm all packed I might as well get to bed. Mackenzie thought as she started to pull down the sheets on her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly but she was troubled by more of her weird dreams. A couple that looked a little younger than her mom. They had a little baby boy. The man had the most unruly black hair but the woman had startlingly green eyes. Then the picture seemed to fade but it was almost like Mackenzie was standing there in the room watching all this happen. She was watching the couple coo over their baby when she heard a noise outside. They obviously did too because the couple looked up in unison towards the door. Mackenzie noticed that things weren't as clear anymore. There weren't really definite lines, like when she didn't have her glasses on. But she could still hear perfectly well. "Lilly take Harry and go, NOW!" "No, James I'm not leaving." Mackenzie heard a click and saw the door swing open to the house and what appeared to be a dark shroud stepped in. "GO LILLY, I'll hold him off run!" Mackenzie then heard a high-pitched laughter that made her feel as if there was no good left in the world. She saw a blinding green light and heard the woman's voice once again, "NO JAMES! NOOOO! Please no Harry I'll do anything just don't harm my child." The voice had changed in pitch from a cry of despair to a whimper of desperation. "Stand aside you silly girl, MOVE ASIDE!" again Mackenzie heard that same cruel, cold voice that made her shiver on the inside. She tried desperately to wake up but it was as if someone wanted her to see these horrific images. Then the high-pitched laughter again invaded her dream- now obviously a nightmare- another blinding green flash and she heard a soft thud like something relatively heavy hitting the floor. "Now for you boy." Another flash of green and. Mackenzie awoke with a start to find herself still in her room but shaking all over and feeling like she had just jumped into the lake in the middle of February. It took her a moment to take everything that she had seen in her dream. She didn't know if this was just a horrible mixture of late night TV and sugar or something else.. no it wasn't something else. She glanced at her clock: 3:00 in the morning. She might as well try to get a few more hours sleep and see what Lauren had to say about this weird dream. But still nothing could ruin her day, she was going to England with her best friend and everything was going to be ok... wasn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Well Ladies and Gents theres the first chapter of my hopefully pretty decent story. Did you like or no? Well tell me in a review. Flames don't bother me, they keep me quite toasty. : ) So review if you please and don't make me beg. Pretty pretty please?  
  
Yours truly, Mongoose 


	2. Back Again

Hello everyone out there again! Mongoose here. Continuing my story because I want to even though no one has reviewed yet (throws an evil look at all of you) well anyway, I have a few things to say before I begin the story itself. As you probably have noticed this story was meant to coincide with the fifth book (most of you are probably thinking "well duh" but I'm just checking) I am making sure some of my favorite characters are in this and if you don't like the same characters I do then tuff noogies, deal with it. Who my characters are you'll probably find out later on in the story. I think I have decided to go back and forth with the chapters between my character and JK Rowlings masterpieces. So just a note when I begin another chapter it's from where the previous one began so the times are the same (I'm probably not making any sense but I never do anyway). So without further ado, I present the Disclaimer then the actual story.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Lauren and Mackenzie and ermmmm... some other ones that I haven't written in as yet. But the Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers and probably some other people no one knows or cares about.  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 2- Back Again  
  
Looking out the window at the never-ending downpour of rain, Sirius Black sat in the parlor of his long time friend Remus Lupin with a cup of tea. He had been there for about a month but Dumbledore had told him to stay put for a while so he did. "Looking for anything in particular, Sirius, or are you just trying to make the rain stop." Remus asked coming into the parlor and sitting down across from him. "Both." Sirius said. Remus perked up at the short statement. "What may you be looking for in this weather?" he asked curious even though already knew the answer. "An owl." Sirius said turning away from the window and looking at his friend. "Dumbledore will send word when he feels its time Sirius. You shouldn't worry. Harry is safe." Remus said soothingly. "That's what I thought last year and look what happened!" Sirius made this statement more effective by bringing his fist down upon the table with such force that the tea set rattled. "You have to stop blaming yourself Sirius-" "I CAN'T Remus! I'm the one that told Harry that he would be safe while he was at Hogwarts with Dumbledore!" Sirius jumped out of his chair and began to pace in front of the window. "Please calm down Sirius. I'm sure we'll here from Dumbledore soon." Remus said looking at his friend. "Quite right Remus." Came the voice of Dumbledore from where he had apparated in between Sirius and Remus. "How's Harry?" was the fist thing out of Sirius's mouth instead of a formal greeting. "He's as well as to be expected Sirius." Dumbledore said looking at him. Remus shot Dumbledore a look of hopelessness that said "I tried to get his mind off it." "I actually have some news for you both." Dumbledore said excepting the cup of tea that Remus had offered. Sirius sat down and looked at Dumbledore. "Severus has been in contact with the rest of the Death Eaters and concludes that Voldemort does not plan to move quickly for once." Dumbledore ended this statement with a cruel bitterness to his voice and a flash of anger in his eyes. "That gives us time then." Remus said hopefully. "But not much." Sirius replied looking down at the ground. At that moment Dumbledore felt that something was amiss. Something he could have forgotten. All he knew was that he felt something was going to change. Another person, or people were going to come into play in this plight that the wizarding world was in. But he didn't know what. These three men didn't know that thousands of miles away (A/N I don't know if its thousands or not) a young girl had just woken up from the strangest dream of her entire life. And that she was coming to Britain. And that she and a companion would be the ones that Albus Dumbledore had had the feeling about.  
  
Hmmm, I love a sense of mystery, don't you? Well if your reading this then be kind and review. Pretty please?  
  
Yours truly  
  
Mongoose 


	3. London

Hello everyone here is the next installment of my serious fic! (If you are one of friends reading this you should be laughing hysterically by now because I find it very hard to be serious.... hee hee) Ok if you have gotten this far in the story you have probably figured out that my character Mackenzie is going to be involved with some of the characters from Hogwarts (YEA!) and ummmmm some stuff is going to happen. If you have any ideas, comments or questions about my fic or me don't hesitate to give me your e-mail address so I can e-mail you. Sometimes I sound like an infomercial or something. Oh well on to the Disclaimer and then the third chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own any Harry Potter characters, places or anything like that. But I do own Mackenzie and Lauren and maybe some other people that I have to put into the story.  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 3- London  
  
"So what do you make of that weird dream?" Mackenzie asked Lauren when her mom had gone in to get herself and them a cup of coffee from the local coffee house. "What do you watch before you go to bed at night?" Lauren asked lightly trying to get Mackenzie to lighten up. "Hardly nothing. Except like the news and stuff. It was probably that. There are some scary people out there in the world ya know?" Mackenzie said as she remembered the one story of a teenager being beaten just because he was different from someone else. As usual though, the kid was different from the accepted idea of normality: Football star, cheerleader, preps, populars. How many times had Mackenzie been that closed to having the shit kicked out of her? Too many in fact. But after she'd had enough of the taunts from the asshole jocks and broke the star quarterbacks nose it had stopped. "Thinking about that one story about that kid that different aren't you?" Lauren asked looking at her friend with concern. "Yea, but I can't be sad or worried because its gonna be you and me in London without our parents." Mackenzie said as a smile crept over her face. "Oh I hope they're ready for us. Because if they aren't they're gonna be scared. Very scared." Lauren said turning to face her friend with a mischievous smile to match the one Mackenzie was currently wearing. "So put off the scary dream till later then?" Lauren asked as she saw her mom coming out of the building and walking over to the car. "Ok" Mackenzie said as she gratefully accepted the coffee Mrs. Wilsey offered her. * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Your mom is picking you guys up from the airport right?" Mrs. Wilsey asked Mackenzie as both her and Lauren hauled their bags off the conveyor belt. "Yep" Mackenzie replied as she and Lauren made their way to go stand with their classmates. As teenaged girls go, both of them actually packed pretty light it seemed. But this was not true. They just were skilled in cramming things into spaces where, according to anyone's reasoning, the things in question were not supposed to go. But they managed it. You would understand if you could see their closets. So they pulled and pushed their burdens along till they got close enough to their friends and where Lauren and her mom said goodbye and Mrs. Wilsey gave her orders. Mackenzie stood quietly as Mrs. Wilsey told the girls what not to do while they were gone. Which was just about everything. She ended her speech with a deep sigh and looked at them both for a long time. "I hope England is prepared for you two." She said as she gave Lauren and Mackenzie one last hug and walked away. "Well Laurnie, shall we?" Mackenzie asked gesturing at the place where the rest of their classmates had taken seats. They sat next to some of their friends to see where their seats were and if they knew anything about when they would be leaving. * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"God that was a long flight!" Mackenzie said as she and Lauren collected their bags from another conveyor belt a long way away from the first one. Their flight had been basically uneventful except for one of their classmates screaming out: "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" while they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean. The whole time Mackenzie had been musing over her dream of the previous night. "Tonight kids we're just going to go to our hotel instead of sightseeing. I think we're all pretty tired." Said the girls teacher as her statement was interrupted by several yawns and nods from students. "We'll talk about the weird dream when we get to the hotel." Lauren whispered in Mackenzie's ear. All of the kids piled into a tour bus and some immediately fell asleep. Mackenzie and Lauren sat near the front so they could see out of the buses windshield as well as the windows on the sides. Their teacher pointed out important places and soon enough they were at their hotel. Lauren and Mackenzie headed up to their room and unlocked the door. "So now about this weird dream." Lauren started collapsing on one of the twin beds in the room. Her and Mackenzie were one of the lucky ones allowed to have just two in their room. "What about it?" Mackenzie said sitting on the other bed and looking at her friend. "Well, do you think it was real like a memory or something or just a figment of your imagination?" Lauren said looking out the window at the London skyline. "It was to real to be just a figment of my imagination. But I really hope it wasn't a memory. I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life! I had to restrain myself from calling you panicking." Mackenzie said leaning down and trying to pull one of her suitcases up on the bed. "Did you tell your mom about it this morning?" Lauren said also pulling up a suitcase. "NO! She would have kept me home!" Mackenzie said as she pulled out some wrinkled clothes and started to put them away in some drawers of the dresser. "Well, I don't know what to say. I only hope you don't have another one." "So do I." * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * The girls decided to go to sleep early instead of staying up like they normally would have. Hell, they had a month to stay up late and talk till the early hours of the morning. Mackenzie fell asleep thinking about how much fun tomorrow was going to be. He peaceful slumber was interrupted, though, by another dream. This one was different though. She saw a huge castle in front of her. Time seemed to speed up and she saw a man with a turban wrapped about his head. "God," Mackenzie thought, "he's really twitching. Like he nervous or something. He keeps stuttering too." Mackenzie had a weird feeling about this man. Something like she remembered him. Time seemed to speed up again and she saw that she was in what looked like to be a dungeon. Then something shifted, like she was watching something threw glass like on TV then she was in it. It felt as if she was standing there in that cold place. She noticed she wasn't really alone and it wasn't really that dark. She saw the man in the turban standing in front of the most beautiful mirror Mackenzie had ever seen. "Master, I cannot figure this mirror out! Leave it to Dumbledore to think of something difficult!" He mumbled under his breath to no one she could see. Mackenzie heard a soft whoosh and a crackle like a fire. She turned to her left and saw that there was a door leading into the chamber she and this man were in. At that moment a boy stepped threw the door. Mackenzie's mouth dropped open in surprise. She knew this boy didn't she? No, this had to be the boy from her dream, Lilly and James's son. What was his name? "Think damnit, think!" Mackenzie yelled at herself. "Ummmmm. HARRY! That's his name! But what's going on?" Mackenzie's thoughts were abruptly interrupted though when Harry stammered out a "You!" "Me," answered the man calmly. "But I thought- Snape." Harry replied looking at the man as if he was amazed. "Severus? Yes he does seem like the type, doesn't he? But certainly not p-p-poor s-s-s-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" ~so his name is Professor Quirrell~ Mackenzie took a mental note. Professor Quirrell made this statement stranger by adding a manic grin that reminded Mackenzie oddly of another grin that she had seen before. These two men she didn't know continued talking for a few minutes when ropes sprang out of thin air and bound themselves around Harry. They continued talking about the mirror and some sort of stone this Professor guy was looking for. Harry seemed to be thinking frantically. That's when Mackenzie heard that voice she'd heard the other night. It sounded like the voice was coming from the Professor himself. Harry was dragged in front of the mirror and Mackenzie saw a lump appear in his pocket. ~ Whoa~ Mackenzie thought ~that was pretty cool~. But then Professor Quirrell reaching up and unraveling his turban diverted her attention. Mackenzie though she would scream or run or maybe even throw up. She saw the face of the man that had killed Harry's parents. This man who obviously attempted to kill Harry too but something had happened. He was a chalky white still with red eyes and slits for nostrils. He looked more like a reptile than a human. Mackenzie had an uncontrollable urge to grab the boy and run as fast as she could through the door threw which he had come. But she was frozen in place and she watched in horror as the man walked backwards towards Harry who in turn backed away. Mackenzie seemed to have gone deaf because she could hardly hear anything anymore and she screamed when Professor Quirrell whipped around and lunged at Harry. To hers and it seemed to Harry's too, astonishment Quirrell jumped backwards when he touched Harry as if it had burned him. Professor Quirrell reached for a stick thing that that scary guy had used when he killed the Potters. ~ Oh no, he's gonna kill him! ~ Mackenzie thought just as Harry lunged and clung to Professor Quirrell's arm for dear life. Just then another person entered the dungeon right when Mackenzie's vision was beginning to fade. Everything was turning black but she could just make out a tall older man. ~Way older~ Mackenzie thought looking at this man who was thin with long silvery hair with a matching beard. ~ I hope he's gonna be okay~ were Mackenzie's last thoughts as she felt herself zooming into consciousness. * * * * * * * * * * Mackenzie sat strait up in bed and tried to control her breathing just like last time. ~ Why is this happening to me? ~ She thought miserably. She glanced at her friend lying in the bed opposite her. ~ Well I might as well wait till morning to tell her this one. ~ Mackenzie thought as she lay back down and tried to go back to sleep going over the details of what happened in her mind. * * * * * * * * * * * * Albus Dumbledore still had that strange feeling that something was off. As Sybil would put it "the planets are in odd places with each other." He also had that feeling that someone was going to be involved again. He couldn't wait to know who it was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well there it is peoples! Please review and if you do I have a question for you (Ha! That rhymes!) JK Rowling has revealed that one of the main characters of the HP series will die in book 7. If you have any theories or guesses please put them in a review. My friend (Doone) and I have our own but I'd like to know yours!  
  
Yours truly, -Mongoose 


	4. Severus

Hello everyone out there! Its me again, Mongoose. I'd like to thank those that reviewed and those that haven't would you please (puppy dog eyes) Well on to the Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter and if I did I wouldn't share it so na na na na nnnnaaaaa!!!  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 4- Severus  
  
Severus Snape sat in his office staring into the flames of the fire. Seventh year essays on sleeping potions lay forgotten on his desk. His summer hadn't gone particularly well owing to the fact that he had been worrying over the state of the Wizarding world. He worried almost all day and had nightmares most nights. The memories he had pushed out of his mind for so long had come flooding back the night of the third task. Memories of innocent people dieing, people being tortured and above all his enjoying it. "No, I must not think about that." He said to himself. He had changed over the years. He no longer enjoyed those sick games that he used to play with his once friends. He had gone to Dumbledore when Voldemort was at the height of his power. He had asked him for forgiveness for what he had done and said he'd do anything to help the side of good. "Go back" Dumbledore had said, "Be a spy. But you must not be found out. Or it will cost you your life." Severus was jolted back to the present as he heard a knock on his door. "Enter," He said in a hoarse voice. The tall thin frame of Albus Dumbledore walked into the room. "Good evening Severus." He said simply as Professor Snape stood up. "I've just been to see Remus and Sirius and I've told them they're to go to London to keep their eyes and ears open for news." Dumbledore said looking at the man before him. He looked older than he was, along with the two other men he had mentioned. "Oh?" Severus said quietly looking at Dumbledore. "Yes and I would like you to join them there on weekends." The older man said looking at the expression of anger and astonishment on his younger friends face. "Headmaster, are you sure I couldn't be more of use some where else instead of with those two?" Snape said in a voice that closely resembled pleading. "No, Severus I need you all to get along and put the past behind you. Hagrid is still with Madame Maxime speaking to the giants and Arabella and Mundungus are rounding up some people who we can trust." Dumbledore said looking at the man whose look had changed from pleading to acceptance. "I will try to get along with them since it is only on the weekends. What exactly are we supposed to do in London?" Severus said gesturing to a chair next to the fire that Albus should take. "Sirius will remain in his animagus form and go about like that. You and Remus however will go about in Diagon Alley and muggle London watching and listening but not letting on that you are." Dumbledore said taking the seat that Severus had indicated. "When am I going to start this?" Snape asked. "Tomorrow, Saturday morning at about 9:00" "But how am I going to get to London?" "Walk down to Hogsmeade and apparate from there. Remus and Sirius will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron. Well I must be going I have had a long night." Albus finished rising from his chair. "Yes, sir." Severus said walking Dumbledore out. "I suggest you get a good nights rest, you've got a long day ahead of you. Also you should return close to supper time so you will be there all day. Good Night Severus." "Good Night Headmaster." Snape said closing the door behind him. He had to go to bed. He had a date tomorrow with two of the people he most hated in the entire world. "Oh joy, this should be fun." He said to himself walking towards the bookshelf, which doubled as the door to his private chambers.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Well there you have it everyone the forth chapter. Sorry it was rather short and there are any British people reading this could you possibly give me some facts about London and the surrounding area because I'm from the US. Please review and if you feel like you have to flame me go ahead and do it because you don't know where I live or anything so IN YOUR FACE GRANDMA!!!!!! Oh and if you have a good review its very much appreciated along with any predictions about the books and the like. I love hearing other peoples ideas!! Well until next time,  
  
Yours Truly, -Mongoose  
  
Doone- HA!! They think the people writing the notes are LESBIANS!!!!!  
  
Dari- We have to write some poems and put them in the common room!!  
  
Jessica- First of all thank you for reviewing! Also I agree with what you said about how Harry's dad came out of the wand first when it was supposed to be going in reverse order. Its probably going to be some major plot twist or something like that. 


	5. Strange Occurrences

[pic]Hey everyone here I am again for another installment of my fanfic! I'm so incredibly happy that people have reviewed my story and people like it ~does a quick happy dance~. Some quick notes before I begin, I have had some people wondering what the title of my story means or how it's connected to the story. Unfortunately I can't tell you why because it's connected to the main plot of the story if I can ever get my slow ass moving and get there! Now if you know me you realize how incredibly slow I am but if you don't know me then you now know that I'm slow. Ummmmm, I think that's it for my notes and stuff like that so now on to the Disclaimer (I don't know if I need one in every chapter but I just want to be safe because I'm BROKE!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and blah, blah, blah. You get the picture  
  
  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 5- Strange Occurrences  
  
"Morning sunshine!" Mackenzie cried out as she saw Lauren start to move. "God Mackenzie, what are you doing up? Usually you're dead to the world until at least 10:30 and here it is at 6:45 and you're all happy and chipper. What's going on?" Lauren asked crawling out of bed to go sit with Mackenzie at the little table in their room. "Oh well the usual, got woken up by another weirdo dream and took a shower and now I'm sitting here staring off into space." Mackenzie said looking very serious the whole time. "Another one!?" Lauren said plunking down across from Mackenzie. "Yeppers, except this time the boy Harry was older, maybe a few years younger than us. He had a fight with this other guy who was wearing a turban- his name was Professor Quirrell- and he had a man on the back of his head." "A WHAT??" "Yeah, you heard me right he had a man on the back of his head, well not the entire man just a face and it was the face of the guy from my first dream that killed Lilly and James!" Mackenzie finished by pounding her hand on the table with such force that Lauren jumped. Lauren had the strangest expression on her face: like a mix of fear, astonishment and worry. "Whoa. I don't know where these dreams are coming from Mackenzie but I hope they stop because they're weirding me out." Lauren said looking at Mackenzie. At that moment there came a knock at the door, "Girls are you up yet?" A female voice called out. "Yeah Mrs. Smith, we're up." Mackenzie answered. "Well we're leaving at 8:30 so be ready." Lauren and Mackenzie heard footsteps going down the hall while they both moved to get ready for the day.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
After a few hours sightseeing the group of teenagers stopped to get lunch. Mackenzie and Lauren talked about Mackenzie's dream over a lunch of sandwiches and granola bars (AN~ I don't know about you but I LOVE granola bars. Especially those Chewy ones! ~). "So you're saying that these people-" "Lilly and James." "Right, Lilly and James were murdered by this dude and now the dudes after their son?" Lauren said looking at Mackenzie "His names Harry and yes I think that's what happened. So this guy- whoever he is- is hell-bent on killing Harry cause he didn't finish the job the first time. Also it seems to me that the dude is a pretty powerful guy with that stick thingy." Mackenzie said gathering up her trash. "Well Mackenzie I don't know how the hell this is happening but I help however I can." Lauren said copying Mackenzie's movements. "Thanks Lauren I really appreciate it."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Little did the girls know that three wizards whose mouths were agape in wonder and amazement were listening to them. All three men were thinking along the same line though: Oh my God. We need Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
So peoples you know the deal by now, review with your predictions or comments on the books and of course what you think of my story. Another note though, I believe this would be an AU because the Harry Potter books don't exist in Lauren and Mackenzie's world. Well until I write again.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
-Mongoose  
  
Jessica- I agree about the Dumbledore/Hagrid thing. It says somewhere in the books that Dumbledore looked really old at one point and him being the only one Voldemort is afraid of I think that maybe Dumbledore will take him on to save Harry and he might end up dead. On the Hagrid thing I was thinking along the same lines- him trying to save Harry. I just hope that she doesn't kill Harry off. If she does my friend (Doone) and I are going to start a mourning day. You don't need to tell me I'm strange, I already know.  
  
Tessa- I know! Just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you have to be mean! 


	6. The Meeting

Hello, it's Mongoose checking in again. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I've been busy. But I'm on vacation now and I should have some more chapters out other than this one. Ummmmm, I don't think I have any notes this time so I'll go right in to the story.  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 6- The Meeting  
  
Severus woke pretty early the morning of his meeting with Remus and Sirius. Some people (those who don't know Professor Snape very well) would say he was excited about the meeting and that was why he hadn't slept very well. Those people would be wrong. He was dreading the meeting so much that he would have rather taken on a couple of full-grown Hungarian Horntails. But instead of griping and moaning and groaning he got out of bed, took a shower, grabbed some muggle clothes for the London part of their excursion and plain black robes (what else) for the Diagon Alley part. He then headed to the kitchens to grab some breakfast. He thought it would be easier than going to the Great Hall. He glanced at his watch: 8:00. "I have an hour until I have to meet those asses. The only thing that could make this worse is James Potter himself showing up from beyond the grave to pay a little visit to them all." Severus thought angrily to himself as he arrived in front of the painting of the basket of fruit that concealed the entrance to the kitchens. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sat having a quiet breakfast in front of the window of the worn down little cottage. The cottage being several miles away from the nearest muggle civilization provided a perfect escape for a werewolf and a convict. Both looked out at the morning mist on the horizon. They were also brooding about the upcoming meeting that would happen at 9:00 that morning. Dumbledore had told them of his plan to have the three of them move about in muggle London and Diagon Alley listening for any news, good or bad. They of course agreed but they really didn't want to go. Remus had a hard time getting along with Severus when he worked with him two years ago and Sirius and Severus didn't exactly part on the best of terms at the end of last years term. They all got along for Dumbledore's sake though because they were all on the same side. "I suppose we should get moving Sirius. We have a bit of a walk to the nearest muggle town. We do have to call a cab to get to London since you don't have a wand you cant apparate. Its safer too if you are in your dog form now before we leave so we can be sure no one will see you when we walk." Remus said rising from the table. Sirius followed suit rising then changing into his dog shape. Both then walked out of the house and started toward the nearest town. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "We haven't seen or heard anything all day." Severus said as he sat down at a table with his two companions. They had roamed London and Diagon Alley all day sharing few words. Sirius had changed back into human form but sat with his cloak drawn tight around him and his head down. The three of them had gotten some lunch and sat down when what looked to be a class walked in. Two girls that looked to be about the same age as Harry sat down closest them with their lunches and started talking. "I know we haven't seen or heard anything. I was there." Sirius said shortly. Remus glanced in Severus's direction to see if he would retort. Severus had just opened his mouth to say something when he heard the girls conversation. "So you're saying these people"- "Lilly and James" "Right. Lilly and James were murdered by this dude and now this dudes after their son?" All three of the men's heads snapped around to look at the teenagers. "His names Harry and yes I think that's what happened. So this guy-whoever he is- is hell-bent on killing Harry cause he didn't finish the job the first time. Also it seems to me that the dude is a pretty powerful guy with that stick thingy." "Well Mackenzie I don't know how the hell this is happening but I'll help however I can." "Thanks Lauren, I really appreciate it." The two girls walked away from the trashcans towards the rest of the group of kids. The three wizards sat dumbstruck in their wake. Remus voiced the thought of all of them by saying. "We have to talk to Dumbledore right now." Severus closed his still open mouth and took a steadying breath. "But we don't know who those girls were talking about. It could be anyone." He said looking at the two stunned faces. "Severus, what are the odds that there are two other people in the world whose names were Lilly and James and they were murdered by a man who meant to murder their son Harry too but didn't. Plus the so-called "dude" is now "hell-bent" on killing Harry because he didn't finish the job the first time. And there was the mention of a "stick thingy". I think all that sounds very, very familiar don't you?" Sirius said looking at Severus. "Alright, lets go to Dumbledore and see what he will say about this." Severus said rising from his seat with Remus and Sirius behind him. "What exactly are we going to tell Dumbledore though?" Sirius asked. "Well first of all I think you should stay here Sirius, because it would take to long for you to get to Hogwarts on foot. Remus and I will tell Dumbledore that two girls- American by their accent- that looked to be between the ages of 13 and 16 were speaking about the death of Lilly and James Potter." Severus said matter-of-factly looking at Sirius. "And that the red head with blue eyes name was Mackenzie and the blonde with hazel eyes was named Lauren and that both were traveling with a large group of Americans about the same age as they were." Remus said also looking at Sirius. "Alright, that sounds like everything we know. After you speak to Dumbledore come back to London and tell me what he said. I'll meet you outside the Leaky Cauldron." Sirius said glancing both ways before taking his canine shape and bounding away. Remus looked at Severus and nodded. They then both apparated in Hogsmeade and began to walk to Hogwarts. They couldn't wait for a carriage to be summoned. They had to speak to Dumbledore immediately.  
  
  
  
Well there it is folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. Yours truly -Mongoose  
  
Jessica- Good guesses, but I won't say if they're right or not. That would give to many things away. 


	7. Dog

Hello to everyone its me. I'm so happy hat people like my story that I have this big cheesy grin on my face as I'm typing this. As I am writing this chapter rather quickly after the last one it's going to be shorter. I have most of the story planned out in my head and I have a question for the readers pretty soon that will change the entire plot of the story. But that question will not appear until the next chapter or a few after it so if I eventually put it in I ask you to please answer it. Well now to the Disclaimer and then the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Lauren and Mackenzie and maybe some others. Sorry I can't think of anything witty to say.  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 7- Dog  
  
"Jesus, I hope we're not off to another frickin museum. I've had enough of obnoxious tour guides 'Now kids pay attention up here to this lovely piece of Renaissance work'. Next one that has a wheezy voice is going to have my foot personally delivered to their ass." Mackenzie said walking beside Lauren to the bus after their quick lunch. "Well that would be more entertaining than what we've gone through so far." Lauren said taking her seat besides Mackenzie on the bus. "Hey, look at that dog. It's massive!" Mackenzie said pointing out the window to a large, shaggy black dog. "Hmmmm, I don't know what breed it is do you?" Lauren replied leaning over Mackenzie to get a better look at the canine. "Haven't the foggiest. Doesn't it look like its staring at us?" Mackenzie said sitting back in her seat as the bus began to move. "Yeah, it did. Like it was trying to figure out something. There was an almost human expression in its eyes though." Lauren said obviously deep in thought. "Getting all philosophical on me now hmmmmm?" Mackenzie said but Lauren didn't get to answer because their tour guide had just started another meaningless lecture on the flora and fauna around the London area. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ An hour and a half later Lauren and Mackenzie, along with the rest of their class emerged from a museum. The amusing part of this was that almost all of the kids had an expression on their face that was a mix of contempt, boredom and restraint. In Mackenzie and Lauren's cases the restraint was from trying not to bitch slap their tour guide. But Mackenzie's mind was taken off the many uses for a tube of lip-gloss as a weapon when she spotted the strangest thing, the black dog. "Lauren, look!" Mackenzie nudging her friend out of her thoughts. Lauren looked in the direction Mackenzie's arm was pointed and saw the huge black dog looking at them from across the street. "Is that." Mackenzie trailed off looking at her friend with one of her eyes still in the dogs' direction. "Holy shit, it has to be the same dog." Lauren said looking at her friend. "Well, my day just can't get any weirder can it?" Mackenzie said getting on the bus with Lauren in tow. "At least we only have one more stop and that ones gonna be longer though because it has a gift shop. Then we can go to dinner!" Lauren said happily flopping down next to Mackenzie. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ "Finally we're back!" Lauren said getting off the bus after the class got back from dinner. "Yeah, I know. Did you see that hot waiter...?" Mackenzie said trailing off and looking towards an alley about 30 feet away. "Did you hear that?" Mackenzie said starting towards the alley. "What?" Lauren asked following. "A dog whimpering. Like it was in pain or something." Mackenzie said turning the corner to the alley with Lauren right behind her. There laying at the end of the dead end and slightly 'horror movie' gloomy alley was the black shaggy dog. The dog looked at them with large sorrowful eyes and gave another whimper of pain. Lauren and Mackenzie, both being dog people couldn't resist going to it, against better judgment. Just as Mackenzie knelt down with Lauren beside her she heard a noise behind them. Mackenzie swiveled around on her heels to see two men behind her with those stick things pointed at her and Lauren. A strange noise behind her caused Mackenzie to swivel back the other way to see instead of a dog laying where it had been, there was a man in its place. Lauren and Mackenzie glanced at each other and both got up ready to sprint for their lives. They both turned to face their attackers but a quiet word from the two men had the girls crumpled in a heap at their feet before they could take one step or say anything. Mackenzie and Lauren's last conscious thought was, "Oh shit, we're being kidnapped."  
  
BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love mystery endings when I'm writing them! It seems that I've thought of a question after all: Would you like this story to have a bit of Romance or not? I believe I can find a way to write it in with a variety of different characters. If you would like some romance then please specify in a review which character of mine (Lauren and Mackenzie) with which HP character (Harry, Ron, Draco etc.). I believe I may put a inflection of romance in their anyway but I'd like to hear your ideas and you never know, I may use the pairings you want! Oh and this isn't the plot changing question I was talking about earlier. That question will definitely be in the next chapter, I promise. And it has to do with the title so all will be explained with that. Until then, readers!  
  
Your truly, -Mongoose  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I'M TRYING TO GET TO DOUBLE DIGITS AND REMEMBER TO ANSWER THE QUESTION THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. The Plan

Hey everyone out there I won't have a long note this time and get to this chapter. But I have to say that after this chapter more characters may come into the story. I believe that I'll bring the Gryfindor Trio into it soon. The question that will change the whole plot of the story is at the end of this chapter and the question from last chapter still stands (about Romance or no and who the pairings will be if there is Romance). Well here is the Disclaimer and then the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! j/k, I only own my original characters.  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 8- The Plan  
  
It being around lunchtime when Severus and Remus got to Hogwarts everyone was in the Great Hall. Except one Albus Dumbledore. He was waiting outside for them when they arrived from Hogsmeade. Severus, following Remus's advice had owled ahead to tell Dumbledore that "some interesting news was found out today. It needs immediate attention." Dumbledore, who was anticipating some news on Voldemort, was quite shocked when the first words out of Severus's mouth were, "It's not about Voldemort, Albus but still important I believe." The Headmaster surveyed him for a moment then nodded once wondering what could be more important than Voldemort. The three men began the long walk up the hill to the school. Few words were exchanged and Remus and Severus noted wisely that since Dumbledore wasn't making any moves for conversation, they shouldn't either. By the time the three made it to the castle lunch was over and the students had gone back to their common rooms or wherever they had been. Dumbledore led them to his office where he provided the stone gargoyle with the password (Fizzing Whizabees) went up the spiral moving staircase and took his seat behind the large wood desk. "Sit down both of you. Before you get started with your news I have a question: Where is Sirius?" Albus asked looking at the two men he had known since they were in Hogwarts. "Sirius is in London waiting for us to comeback. He is in his Animagus state so he won't be seen." Remus said taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk with Severus beside him. Dumbledore gave a nod of approval and leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers he said, "Please start with your story." Remus nodded to Severus that he should speak so Severus looked into Dumbledore's eyes and told him everything that they knew about the two mysterious teenagers. After he had finished what he had to say Severus looked for the Headmaster's expression. He looked to be thinking very intently on what he had just been told and seemed to be searching for an answer. "Though this sounds very strange to the both of you this occurrence is not unheard of in the Wizarding world. Though it's extremely rare and hardly ever seen. The occurrence itself is referred to as, Blood Memories. If a memory is strong enough it can be passed on to someone that shares the same blood line and is related to the person somehow. The relation may be distant or close is doesn't matter as long as they share the same blood, so it can be passed through by marriage. But I've never heard of this happening to a muggle before." Albus said looking at the two wizards in front of him. "So the first girl, Mackenzie has to be related to the Potters somehow?" Remus ventured. "She can be related to any of the parities involved in the memory." Dumbledore said. "So she can be related to Lilly's side of the family?" Severus asked. "Yes and the other possible way is that she can be related to Voldemort." Albus looked at the stunned looks on the faces in front of him after this statement. Remus and Severus took a moment to digest this information. Remus had a thought on something else so he voiced it, "You said before that this has never happened to a muggle before. So maybe it's something different?" He tried already knowing the answer. "No. I'm pretty sure it's Blood Memories. But this seems to bring up another rarely seen occurrence, S. M. A., Suppressed Magical Ability." Albus said still pondering this situation. This seemed to be the girl he had had the strange feelings about but he wasn't sure. "I believe I've heard of that before, most of the time the Magical Talent emerges as a knack for Divination, correct?" Snape said looking at Dumbledore. "Yes but most often it emerges later in life, maybe late teens and early twenties. Magical ability has to be suppressed by something very traumatic though. It seems safest if you could bring Mackenzie and Lauren here to see what going on with them. If Voldemort got wind of this I'd hate to think what would happen to those to girls." Albus said. "Headmaster, are you asking us to kid-nap two teenage girls in the heart of London?" Severus asked "Yes I am Severus so I would go back to London now, find Sirius and those two girls and bring them back here as fast as you can." Dumbledore said looking at them then at the door to give them a hint. Both young men looked at each other got up then left each thinking about how about how to do this. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ After Sirius had told Severus and Remus that he had been tailing the girls all day the three of them made a plan and set out to do it. Sirius would lay down in the alley as a dog wounded and whimpering. He had noted that both girls seemed to be interested in dogs earlier. Severus and Remus would be in the shadows waiting for the two of them to come to investigate the matter of the dog. They would step out of the shadows and stupefy both girls and get back to Hogwarts with them as fast as they could. They all took their positions and waited for the tour bus to go by. Sirius began right on cue and within a minute two girls came around the corner and rushed to the seemingly wounded animal. The other wizards stepped out of hiding and the redhead hearing something turned and looked at them but she turned back to see that Sirius had changed back into a human form. Then both girls stood up and made ready to run. But the two men were faster with a hushed "Stupefy!" from both the two girls crumpled to the ground in a heap. Severus bent down and scooped up Lauren while Remus grabbed Mackenzie. Sirius changed back to a dog and the three men made for the Leaky Cauldron to use their fireplace without ever being seen.  
  
  
  
So there it is! The Kidnapping! Here is your question readers, who will it be that Mackenzie's related to, Lilly, James or Voldemort? Remember that if you pick Lilly or James Mackenzie can't be involved with Harry (I've never been a fan of incest). Also please answer the other question dealing with the romance issue. I will not post the next chapter unless I get sufficient feedback so it's up to you readers! The course of the story is now in your hands!! (Dramatic Music inserted here) Until next chapter, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!! Yours truly, -Mongoose 


	9. Hogwarts

Hey everyone its me with the next installment of my story. There will be some inflections of romance but I haven't decided with which characters yet. Well now on to the story!  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 9- Hogwarts  
  
Mackenzie woke up with a shock and took as many things into mind as she possibly could in a split second: 1) There were four different men in front of her, none of whom she knew. 2) She was in a bed in a stone room that looked to be some sort of a makeshift hospital and 3) Lauren was in the bed beside her either sleeping or unconscious. The men kept looking at her seeming to be searching for a reaction. Mackenzie as always blurted the first thing that came to mind, "You better let me and my friend go or my mom will kick all of your asses. I will too." The men in front of her (A man with long silver white colored hair and beard with glasses was the closest and three men were behind him- three men that were oddly familiar.) "Hello Mackenzie, my name is Albus Dumbledore." The older man in front of her said. Three things simultaneously 'clicked' in Mackenzie's head: The three younger men were the ones that had kidnapped her and Lauren, she knew the old man from her latest dream and he knew her name- "HE KNOWS MY NAME!!!!" Mackenzie said inside the privacy of her mind. "Well it's very spiffy and everything to meet new people but I have a few questions." Mackenzie said looking at Albus Dumbledore, "One, Mr. Dumbledore- "Professor" "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, How would you know my name? Where in all of Holy Hell am I and why have you taken my friend (gesture to Lauren) and I here?" Mackenzie said assuming her 'business-woman-nothing- ruffles-my-feathers' pose. "To answer those questions in order it would be; my friends here, (gesture to the three men behind him) overheard your conversation with your friend. That's how I know your name. As for where you are you are in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why you are here is the same answer to your first question. My friends overheard your conversation having to due with some mysterious dreams and that concerns me greatly." Professor Dumbledore said. Despite her 'pose' Mackenzie's feathers were more than ruffled. She was feeling like a plucked chicken at that moment: naked and afraid. These men knew about her dreams and they were speaking about some school that Mackenzie had never heard of and she was nowhere near to understanding her situation than she had been five minutes ago. "I'm sorry but, ummmmm, I don't even understand those stupid dreams and you're saying you do? And I don't even know where this supposable school is much less who the three of you are that kidnapped my friend and I. Do you know that you're seriously breaking the law by kidnapping us? And on top of that, what the hell are you talking about- Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Mackenzie said giving up her first pose and not donning the 'holy-shit-I-don't-know-where-the-hell-I-am-but-I'm-still-going- to-be-a-bitch-anyway' look. "There is a lot to explain to you and your friend and I expect there will be time to do it. But first I'd like to ask you some questions and tell you that no harm shall come to you if I can do anything to stop it while you're here. That goes for Lauren too." Professor Dumbledore said. "Ok, I guess there's no harm in answering the questions since I'm basically completely at your will anyway. But can you answer one more question first?" Mackenzie said looking at Dumbledore. "I suppose I can answer your question." Dumbledore said looking at Mackenzie with intelligent blue eyes. "I already know your name Professor but can I have the names of the three men behind you. They've been standing there the entire time and haven't even said anything." Mackenzie said looking at the three men. "Yes, of course. The man closest to me would be Severus Snape. Professor to be more specific. Then Remus Lupin and Sirius Black would be the farthest from me." Dumbledore said, each of the men slightly nodding as their name was said. "Well very nice to meet you under the strange circumstances." Mackenzie said nodding also. "Now Professor Dumbledore onto those questions..." ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ "So you're basically saying that I'm related to one of the people in my dreams?" Mackenzie said after all the questions were answered and Dumbledore was explaining her situation to her. Lauren had been woken up prior to the questioning so she had been involved. (Needless to say she was nothing short of hysterical when she woke up). The questions were overall very general except for a few strange ones. Such as; What are your full names? How old are you? Where are you from? Do you have any immediate family in England? And probably the weirdest to Mackenzie and Lauren was the question of if they have any 'magical ability'. "Ummmmm, what would you mean by that?" Lauren asked. "Have you ever done anything you can't really explain and the such." Dumbledore said looking intently at them both. Mackenzie glanced at Lauren and she just shrugged. "Well 'Deja Voue' and that sort of stuff yeah." Lauren said. "Both of you?" Dumbledore asked. "More Mackenzie than me. Well that's besides those messed up dreams." Lauren said. "What do you mean by 'Deja Voue' Mackenzie?" Dumbledore said looking at her with inquisitive eyes. "Well you know, that feeling where you've seen something or heard something before." Mackenzie said looking down at her fingernails: she was starting to feel just a bit uncomfortable. "Ah, I see." Dumbledore said, "Well you ladies have been very cooperative and I appreciate it. I fear you will be staying here for your own safety and I have to think of a way to mask your. how should I say? Ah, 'disappearance'. Severus, Remus and Sirius will now speak to you for a while." Dumbledore said getting up and walking to the door. "I will be seeing both of you in the very near future. Until then." And he walked out of the room. Lauren and Mackenzie glanced at the three men sitting around the two beds. "Uh, hi." Lauren said looking at them. "Hello, we're still here to answer some questions you may still have." Remus said quietly. "I have one." Mackenzie said looking at him. "Can you tell me about the people in my dreams?" She asked hopefully. Remus looked at Sirius on his right and Severus on his left before he said, "Well I can tell you that the boy you've seen, Harry, is a student here and both of you may get to meet him. Lilly and James, his parents, went to school with the three of us.- "Were all of you friends?" Lauren asked which earned a snort from Severus. "We'll not go into details." Lupin said quickly. "What about the evil man?" Mackenzie said. "That is another place I don't wish to go. I can tell you that his name is Voldemort and, yes, he is a very evil man." Remus said shuddering. "I've forgotten my manners! You girls haven't eaten in a while, you must be hungry. We'll go get you something to eat." Remus added rising from his chair with Sirius and Severus following example. "I have to grade some papers." Severus said simply. "I should go to Dumbledore's office. It's not safe for me to roam the halls." Sirius said following Severus out the door. "Well then I will be the only one coming back with some food for you both. I'll be back in a few minutes." Remus said following the other two out the door. After she was sure all three were gone Lauren spoke up and said, "Well Mackenzie, what the hell have we gotten involved in?" To this Mackenzie replied, "Something not good. Not good at all."  
  
  
  
And that Ladies and Gents is where I shall leave it. I'm sorry for the long wait but my teachers are slapping all of us with end of the year projects. Review please and both of my questions still stand: Romance and Relations. Until next chapter Yours truly, -Mongoose  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE EEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. The First Adventure

Hello peoples! It's me! I like exclamation points! So I'm gonna keep using them! I haven't updated in like forever and im sorry! My friend was yelling at me to get another chappy up so here it is! ALL OF YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO REVIEW BECAUSE I NEED YOUR INPUT ON MY QUESTIONS!! THANK YOU MUCH!!  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 10-The First Adventure  
  
Mackenzie and Lauren had slept quite peacefully in their room off of Dumbledore's office. They had been moved there the night before because Dumbledore thought they would be safer there then in the infirmary where everyone could get to them. The girls had talked with Remus more about the daily life of Hogwarts and both were dieing to go see the students. Though, unfortunately this was definitely forbidden. Dumbledore said that it was dangerous for them to interact with the students. He didn't know what they would think anyway about having two muggles in the castle. They only people they could talk to would be the people that know of their existence: Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius and Remus. Also anyone else Dumbledore might tell. A challenge for the wizened wizard was the cover-up of two teenaged girls "dropping from the face of the earth". He knew that no muggle would ever find them even if they looked. So he thought to himself, "the easiest way to do this is to leave it the way it is. The perfect kidnapping, absolutely no clues." So he knew that either in todays or tomorrows muggle newspaper there would be an ad about their disappearance. But Mackenzie and Lauren were thinking nothing of this at that moment (the moment happened to be 9:00AM on 22nd of October). Mackenzie happened to be thinking about why she didn't have another weird dream the night before and Lauren was thinking about breakfast. Both were sitting on twin beds in a well-furnished circular room. They each had a bureau and there was a window over looking the field. Dumbledore had explained to them the night before that it was not a field but a "Quidditch Pitch". "Quidditch", he said, "is the sport of the Wizarding world. Maybe you girls will get to see a game some time." It definitely didn't look like anything they had ever seen before. With three large hoops about 50 feet up in the air on each end. "I wonder what those are for?" Lauren had said. "Maybe they have brooms!" Mackenzie had said sarcastically not knowing that was the right answer. Now they were just looking at those three hoops on the end closest them. "Well what are we supposed to do? Dumbledore told us he didn't want us interacting with anyone we haven't met so we cant go out. Do we yell or something?" Lauren said. "Well lets go into Dumbledore's office and see if he's there." Mackenzie said getting up out of the bed and moving towards the door. "Wait," Lauren hissed," Some people could be out there. Lets listen first." Lauren said also getting up from the bed and moving stealthily towards the door. They listened for a minute and after hearing nothing pushed open the door and walked out into the oval shaped office filled with interesting things. "Well no one seems to be here so, now what?" Lauren asked as she was looking at the large red colored bird on a perch. "Hey look, it's some stuff addressed to us." Mackenzie said picking up a note with her and Laurens name on it. "Well read it! God sometimes you are so slow." Lauren muttered. "It says, 'Dear Girls, I'm sorry I am unable to be there but being that today is a Monday and a school day I have my duties as Headmaster. I have left you both some things in the package accompanying this note. They should help you throughout your stay here. Until later, Albus Dumbledore PS: Remember, DO NOT BE SEEN BY PEOPLE WHO DO NOT KNOW OF YOUR STAY HERE. THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO YOUR SAFETY.' Hmmmmm, I wonder what's in the package." Mackenzie said reaching for it. Lauren stood next to the desk watching as Mackenzie unwrapped the rather large package. What fell out was a silvery almost liquid material, a old looking piece of parchment and a medium sized crystal along with another note. Lauren picked up the material and looked at it. "Holy snap! Lauren your invisible!" Mackenzie said staring at her friend (or what could still be seen of her). "Whoa, that's so cool! Read the note though, maybe its dangerous." Lauren said taking of the material and tossing it away from her. Mackenzie picked up the second note and read, "Here are the things I thought would be useful. First is an Invisibility Cloak. You can go about unseen with this on but not unheard. Its completely safe so don't be afraid to use it. The piece of parchment is a map of Hogwarts. I urge you to stay away from the Great Hall at mealtimes, you cant bump into anyone. The rooms on the map are also the ones that don't change place very often so they're easier to find. You will most likely be able to find Severus in his potions room and Sirius at Hagrids. Hagrid by the way knows of you so he can see you. Lastly the crystal is probably your most valuable possession. The crystal will glow a shade of red if you are in danger and the red will get darker as the danger comes nearer. If all is well then it will stay clear. Good luck girls and I urge you again to be careful. Until Later, AD." Mackenzie looked at Lauren and said, "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go!" Lauren grabbed the cloak while Mackenzie picked up the stone and the map. They situated themselves under the cloak and headed out the door and down the spiral stairs. They walked out from behind the stone gargoyle and got ready to take off down the hall when Mackenzie let out a hushed, "Oh dear." Lauren glanced down at Mackenzie's hands and there lay the crystal- a bright horrifying blood red. Lauren slowly turned herself and Mackenzie around so that they could see behind them. There was what she had feared: people. Three kids that looked about her and Mackenzie's age. They were all looking around with their wands out (they had been told the night before what those stick things that these magical people carried around were). Mackenzie looked closely at their spotters (though, se figured they couldn't see them since they were invisible. They had just seen the statue move and no one appear from behind it.). One girl and two boys, the girl having rather bushy hair kind of like Mackenzie's (but she always had it pulled back). The first boy was long and lanky with bright orange hair and freckles the second was shorter and somewhat leaner with black hair and green eyes. "No way", Mackenzie thought to herself, "It's Harry. I don't believe this." Mackenzie and Lauren glanced at each other trying to figure out what to do. They were caught or very close to it and had to think fast, very fast. But how could they get out of this one.....  
  
Yes!!!!!! I finally finished this chapter!!!!!! A cliffhanger as always. Review and answer my previous questions along with this one: What will happen next to our main characters? Will someone come along and save their butts or will they meet the Gryfindor Trio? YOU DECIDE!!!!!! ITS IN YOUR HANDS READERS!!!!!!! MAKE YOUR CHOICE AND PUT IT IN A REVIEW!!!!!!!! Until next time people's.  
  
Your Truly,  
  
~Mongoose 


	11. Introductions

Hello everyone out there it's me again. I have a question from a reviewer (Doon if it's you you could have just asked me but whatever)  
  
Alicia Spinnet: The crystal was red because Lauren and Mackenzie were in technical danger. The Gryfindor trio having been close enough to discover them would pose a possible threat. The crystal doesn't judge the characters of the people.  
  
Elusive Kat: Loved the idea, really did so I'm going to put a spin on that so I have to thank you for being my muse since my actual muse (prods Doon in the side because she hasn't been helping me that much!!!!!) has been slaking off on the job. NO BONUSES FOR YOU DOON!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 11- Introductions  
  
Just when Mackenzie thought she was either going to have a heart attack or pass out from panic she heard a familiar and welcome voice from behind her, "Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasly, may I ask what you are doing outside my office?" Mackenzie swung both herself and Lauren around to face not only Dumbledore but also Professor Snape and another older looking woman. "Professor we were passing by this statue here when it jumped to the side then moved back." The girl, supposedly Miss. Granger, said. "Really? Hmmmmmmm, how strange" Dumbledore remarked letting his eyes rest briefly on the spot where Mackenzie and Lauren were. "Sir, I've been in your office before and when I saw no one come out I thought it was someone in an invisibility cloak breaking in." Harry said lowering his wand. "Well I believe that the three of you should come with me to my office. There's something we need to talk about." Dumbledore said striding forward and giving the password to the gargoyle who jumped aside obligingly. Snape stood for a moment and watched the three teenagers file in after Dumbledore before he said, "Caught on your first outing?" Mackenzie and Lauren stood shocked for a moment before Lauren said, "We didn't mean too" Lauren said. "Well it's too late for that isn't it? Come along I'm going to Dumbledore's with you." Snape said striding forward and giving the password to the gargoyle. Mackenzie and Lauren followed him up the slowly spiraling stairs wondering what was going to happen.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
When Mackenzie and Lauren walked into Dumbledore's office they saw that the other kids occupied the three chairs. Snape stood quietly and almost menacingly by the fireplace while Lauren and Mackenzie just stood where they were unknowing of what to do. "Now the three of you listen to what I'm about to say because it's very important," Dumbledore said addressing the three kids in front of his desk not the two standing behind them, "someone or I should say some people did come out of my office but they are nothing to be afraid of. They are very important and they haven't been here very long. The story will be hard to explain to you myself so I think I will have them do it. Mackenzie, Lauren, would you be so kind as to remove that cloak?" Dumbledore said as three heads turned to face the direction in which the Headmaster was looking. Mackenzie and Lauren pushed the cloak off themselves so they were visible. They looked at the three shocked faces before them and the tranquil face behind them. Harry seemed to be the first to recover from the shock but what he said was the least expected thing, "It's you!" He cried pointing at Mackenzie who was now the one standing in shock.  
  
  
  
Ah Ha!!! Another cliffhanger!!! I don't have anything else to say besides review please it makes me very happy when I get reviews. Also answer my previous questions about the romance and who should Mackenzie be related too. Also tell me what you think should happen next. Tootles!!!!!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
~Mongoose 


	12. Another Person

Hello everyone out there again, it's me with another chapter. I'm updating these really fast lately! CLAP FOR ME EVERYONE BECAUSE I AM ACTUALLY MOVING FAST WITH SOMETHING!!!!!!! Well anyway before I start the next chapter I have a few notes.  
  
!) I'm brining in a new character that will change the plot of the story. Now I'm forewarning you readers because I believe that some people may be angry while others happy. To give you some clues on the identity on the character: Some may hate him, others love him. It is a he and he will be tied in to the story, which you may have seen in other stories i.e. poke around you'll probably figure it out.  
  
2) I applaud your guesses roxy!!!! (stands up and claps at the computer while her dog looks at her quizzically) they're very good but I can't tell you if they're right or not. I am very flattered that you call my little pet project a masterpiece also. I very much appreciate it, it boosts my confidence.  
  
3) kittylace, actually you were very close in the spelling, it's 'parseltounge'. Personally I love hobbits, but elves are my favorite (did you see the lord of the rings movie! Legolas: I almost passed out when I saw him!) I am actually thinking about hooking Lauren up with Harry but it's only a thought for the moment. I have a vague idea who will end up with Mackenzie if it's anyone at all. You see I have a faint idea of what the plot is but mostly it's in the hands of my readers.  
  
Now that's done, on to the chapter!!!!!  
  
  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 12- Another Person!  
  
"How would you know me?" Mackenzie asked Harry as Dumbledore and Snape looked on with curious expressions. "Well I had a couple weird dreams a few nights ago and you were in them. But the strangest thing is that all I remember from them is being very scared and you. Except you were younger in the dreams." Harry said lowering his hand. Lauren, Mackenzie noticed, seemed to be checking out Harry and his friend. "Well let's slow down now a minute," Dumbledore interrupted, "let's do introductions first before we get to ahead of ourselves. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter meet Lauren Olivia Wilsey and Mackenzie- wait Mackenzie I never did ask you your last name. I remember asking Lauren's but I didn't get yours." Dumbledore said looking at Mackenzie. "My last name is Starr but I don't want to say my middle name because it's dorky." Mackenzie said looking down. "Mackenzie just say it I think it's kind of cool." Lauren said rolling her eyes at her friend. "Fine, all of you will just laugh at me anyway but, my middle name is Marvolo." Mackenzie said looking down. She didn't notice the stunned faces in front of her but Lauren did. "What?" Lauren said looking at everyone including the three kids and both Professors. "What's wrong with that name?" Lauren persisted while Mackenzie looked up. Dumbledore looked as if he were doing some quick thinking and Snape, Harry, Hermione and Ron were all staring at Mackenzie. "God, I didn't know my name was strange enough for you to stare at me." Mackenzie said in an under tone. "Mackenzie, this enlightenment makes everything very different." Dumbledore said looking up with blue eyes that weren't twinkly like normal. "Why's that? It's just a name." Mackenzie said looking at Dumbledore. "It changes everything because Marvolo is the middle name Tom Riddle who now goes by the name of Voldemort." This statement earned a whistle from Lauren and a blank stare from Mackenzie. After a pause Mackenzie said, "Oh shit. I'm in trouble aren't I?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Currently Mackenzie and Lauren were the ones who were sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. After the spectacle that morning of the middle name ordeal Mackenzie and Lauren spoke to the three kids briefly. They all got along immediately but after about five minutes the three magical people had to go back to their classes but all five promised that they would meet up again soon, probably for Mackenzie and Lauren to meet Hagrid and go visit Sirius. Both girls then said bye to Professor Snape who had classes but he promised he would see them again soon enough. For the rest of the day Dumbledore had been explaining to Lauren and Mackenzie about Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort. He was though, frequently interrupted with questions. He also explained to them how things were going to work at Hogwarts as long as they stayed there: Mackenzie would be working on trying to channel whatever powers she had into trying to help Dumbledore and figure her family out. Lauren would be helping her since they had a strong psychic link having been friends for years and knowing each other really well. Mackenzie was in the middle of another question about what was going to happen to her when the door burst open behind them. Mackenzie and Lauren turned around to see a rather tall, pale boy with blonde- almost white- hair and light blue eyes. Mackenzie and Lauren glanced at each other immediately knowing each other's thoughts, "Another hottie!" But after a second of silence Dumbledore said, "Good evening Draco have you brought me more news on the movements of your father and the Death Eaters?"  
  
BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMM!!!!! Another cliffhanger!!!!!! Wow I'm really mean to you guys. Well there it is, Draco Malfoy coming into my story! Well review please and as always answer my questions and these two new revelations should change your answers a bit (romance and relatives) well tootles for now peoples!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
~Mongoose 


	13. Rubeus Hagrid

Hello everyone it's me. I can't update this until the 21st so I don't know when it'll finally be updated (there's something wrong w/ the ff.net server or something weird like that) I don't have anything to say except: I ONLY HAVE SIX MORE DAYS UNTIL SUMMER VACATION AND THREE ARE HALF DAYS AND ONE IS A FIELD TRIP TO SIX FLAGS!!!!!!!!!!!! YEA BABY I WILL BE WITH MY FRIENDS TERRORIZING THE CITIZENS OF MY CITY!!!!!!!!!! Ok now that I have that out of my system, on to the chapter since I have no notes (Doon I know you've been on me to get this chapter done so I'm working on it, you already know the main plot of the story anyway geeze stop your shenanigans ;))  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 13- Rubeus Hagrid  
  
Draco looked slightly uncomfortable and glanced noticeably at the two girls in front of him. "It's all right Draco, you're among friends here." Dumbledore waved his wand and another chair appeared next to Mackenzie. Draco walked up and sat down looking strangely at Lauren and Mackenzie as he did so. "Well I have received another letter from my father telling me of his plans with Voldemort," here he produced a letter from the pocket of those silly dress looking things everyone magical seemed to wear called robes. Dumbledore took the letter with a look of great dislike on his face and motioned for Draco to keep going. "He told me that, as soon as the year is over there may have some new initiates. He didn't give any names just that I would know whom he was talking about. Until then Voldemorts going to stay under cover and not start anything. He never said where he was staying, he never does." Draco finished looking at Dumbledore then at the two girls. "That is not especially pleasant news but it's better than the worse. I am still contacting everyone I know who will immediately side with us, there's not much more I can do until he makes his move." Dumbledore said steepling his fingers as if in deep thought. He sat like that for several minutes until he seemed to remember that there were still people sitting there. "Oh! Forgive me you three. I should introduce you, Mr. Malfoy, this is Mackenzie Starr and Lauren Wilsey." Dumbledore nodded at each of the girls in turn and they each nodded their heads in recognition. "May I ask why you aren't wearing robes?" Draco asked looking at them. "Why would we want to wear them? I think they're kind of ugly." Lauren said looking at Dracos standard student Hogwarts robes. "Because, Draco they are muggles, or seemingly." Dumbledore said looking at Draco. "But. how? Why. Professor can you explain to me what this is? Why are muggles at Hogwarts how did they get here in the first place?" Draco sputtered. "Well I will have to explain it to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That is why they are here." Dumbledore had finished with his story and Draco still looked amazed. "Sir, this could either be very, very bad for us or very, very good." He said looking at Mackenzie in wonder. She dropped her head and decided that her shoes were really very interesting things. "I realize that Draco but look at the time, we have both missed dinner, it's nine already. You should get back to your common room now. You will see the girls again soon as well as everyone else who has met them." Dumbledore said as Draco stood up. "Goodnight Professor, goodnight ladies I hope I will be able to see you soon. Very soon." He added with a cheeky grin as he walked out the door. "Well, you two have already won admirers and you've been here how long?" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling so much they looked like those Christmas lights that are the twinkly kind (A/N: Those lights hurt my eyes so much!). Lauren and Mackenzie both mumbled something in audible but Dumbledore caught the words, "well, no", "I don't think so", "had a really long day", "You're overreacting", "do you have any brownies?" Dumbledore smiled at the both of them and said "well I suspect you should get to bed early, I think you may have a trip outside tomorrow." He said standing up and going to the door to Mackenzie and Lauren's bedroom. "Off with you now, go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He said as the girls stood up and said to him as they passed, "goodnight Professor." As the door closed behind them Lauren turned to Mackenzie who looked like she was in thought. "So Kenz, what do you make of all the guys we've met?" Lauren had planned this in her head. She was trying to provide some sense of familiarity to her friend because she knew she had a lot on her mind, way more than her normal. She used Mackenzie's nickname that she herself along with all of Mackenzie's close friends used, Lauren had called her that since the fourth grade. Lauren also went to the safe topic of guys, which was one of their main conversation topics anyway. Mackenzie slowly turned to Lauren, and Lauren through trained practice saw Mackenzie switch mental gears very fast. "Well they were all pretty cute. I wish we had some that looked like that back home!" Mackenzie said smiling an impish smile. Lauren returned a mirrored grin and said, "I know but Harry! God, I almost went into a spasm of hysterical laughter when I saw him! You know how I laugh when I think a guy is cute." Lauren said who looked like she was going to laugh just at the memory of the experience. "Well what about you, I know you liked at least one of them." Lauren said flopping down on her bed so that she was facing her friend. "Well. I think they were all pretty cute ya' know? But I think that Draco was pretty hot." Mackenzie said thinking. "Yeah, he was, too! I guess we'll have to make a decision between the three of them. Ron was cute but he kept staring at Hermione." Lauren said getting up again to get a pair of pajamas for herself and Mackenzie. "Well, bed then spinach?" Mackenzie asked as she took the pajamas. "Yeah, I'll see you bright and early." Lauren said crawling into her bed and Mackenzie into hers. "Night night." Mackenzie responded and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mackenzie was roused out of her dreams of a normal life again by a knock at the door. She opened one eye and glanced at Lauren, she was trying to ignore the sound- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, it persisted. Mackenzie glanced down at her watch: 7:30. "LEAVE US ALONE IT'S SEVEN THIRTY IN THE MORNING!!" Mackenzie yelled as Lauren groaned and hoisted herself out of bed to get the door. She opened it and there stood ready to knock again a little green- well there's no other word- thing. Mackenzie screamed behind Lauren while Lauren herself jumped back yelling "WHAT THE HELL!" The thing looked up at Lauren with large innocent eyes and said, "I is very sorry misses but Master Dumbledore is telling me to get you breakfast. You is having things to do today." The thing said. Lauren was still standing where she had jumped to and was speechless. Mackenzie was still on her bed but looking like she was going to have a heat attack. Lauren was the first to speak, "Ummmmm, yea, uh, may I ask what exactly you are?" She said looking at the thing. "I is a house-elf miss. My name is Dobby miss." The little green man-thing said. "Oh nice to meet you." Mackenzie said behind Lauren. "Well here is your breakfast's for you misses. You two would be being Lauren and Mackenzie?" Lauren raised her hand and said, "I would be Lauren, and behind me is Mackenzie. What's for breakfast?" Dobby brought a cart into the room. "Well I be going now. Say hello to Mr. Harry Potter if you be seeing him, from Dobby. Master Lupin would be coming to collect you at nine. Goodbye for now misses." With that last line he disappeared. Just like that, BAM he was gone. "Well I wonder if we have any brownies?" Mackenzie said moving towards the tray. She lifted off the top of the top of the tray to look at the steaming eggs, sausages, and toast and- wonder upon wonder's- brownies. "YES!!!! BROWNIES!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Its was about 8:55 in the morning and the two girls were once again sitting in the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's great desk. They waited for Remus to walk in the door. They didn't have to wait long. The door swung open and Remus stood there looking at the two girls happily. "Are you two ready to go?" He asked as they stood up. "Well we have the invisibility cloak and some warm clothes, do we need anything else?" Lauren said holding up the silvery cloak and looking at the older man in front of them. "That should be good. Put on the cloak and keep up with me because I won't be able to see you. Classes are in so don't be too tense about being seen." He said as Mackenzie and Lauren situated themselves once again under the cloak. All three set out the door and down the stairs to new adventures. The girls followed Remus down the hallway and down a large flight of grand stairs. Then they were out a pair of massive wooden doors and into the late October sunlight. The girls quickened their pace so that they could walk along side their older friend. "Where exactly are we going Mr. Lupin?" Mackenzie asked who was closest to him. "Remus, please. We're going visiting of course!" He said happily and the girls looked ahead of them to see a little cottage with a small garden next to it. They walked right up to the door and Remus knocked. "Hagrid it's us." He said in an under tone. The next thing Lauren and Mackenzie knew was that they were looking at a large- no humongous man. Then they were pushed inside. "You can take off the cloak girls, you're safe here." Remus said removing his woolly cloak and taking a seat. There were two black dogs in the room with the big guy and Remus. One of them got up from it's spot and changed into a familiar person. "Hello, girls. Have you met Harry, Ron and Hermione yet?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to Remus. "Yea, actually, we did, yesterday. Them and another boy, Draco Malfoy. Both were by accident though." Mackenzie said looking at Sirius while Lauren was staring at the large man to the side of them. "Draco Malfoy? Are you sure?" Sirius said getting, well, serious. "We'll ask them questions later on, Sirius. Right now let's make introductions. Rubeus Hagrid this is Mackenzie Starr on the right and Lauren Wilsey on the left." Remus interrupted. Rubeus Hagrid extended a hand the size of the head of a shovel and shook both girls hands heartedly. "Just Hagrid girls, that's all you need to call me. It's nice 'ter meet 'ya both." Mackenzie and Lauren both smiled politely while they were literally being shaken like a rag dolls. They then took the chairs that Hagrid gestured at and sat down. The other dog that was in the house basically pounced on Lauren as soon as she sat down. "Oh, that's me dog, Fang. Real scardy cat he is." Lauren patted the large head taking up the entirety of her thigh until Fang got up to go meet Mackenzie then he laid quietly in the corner. "I will ask you again now, are you sure it was Draco Malfoy?" Sirius said leaning in towards Mackenzie and Lauren. "Absolutely." Lauren said nodding. "I think I will have to speak to Dumbledore tonight." Sirius said leaning back. Hagrid lightly changed the subject, "Well now, why don't you girls tell me about yourselves."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe we have met so many people in such a little amount of time." Mackenzie said walking next to Lauren under the invisibility cloak. "Correction, I can't believe we have met so many hot guys in so short of time! It's like being in Fair Haven again!" Lauren said almost raising her voice. Remus had asked them if they thought they could get back to Dumbledore's office alone and they said yes. So here they were walking up the stairs not looking ahead of them only down when of course, the inevitable happened- a head on collision.  
  
  
  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I'll leave you there!!!! NEE NER NEE NER NEEEEEEEEEEEEE NERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! Well you know how this works by now- review if you don't mind. Until I write again! (I am SUCH a dork)  
  
Yours truly  
  
~Mongoose 


	14. A Meeting

Hey everyone its me again with the next installment of my story. Since I don't know when I will be able to update this since Fan Fiction is still messed up. But anyway on to the story!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 14- A Meeting  
  
Lauren and Mackenzie ran right into something- that something happened to talk. "Owwwwwww!!!!!" Yelled Mackenzie as she fell back down to the bottom of the stairs. "Bloody hell!!!!!" yelled something that the girls couldn't see. Here were things as they had landed after the collision- Lauren was pinned under Harry, Hermione was pinned under Ron and Mackenzie was sitting at the bottom of the stairs dazed from her tumble. "Owwwww, my butt!" Moaned Mackenzie from the bottom of the stairs. She glanced upwards towards the top of the stairs to see what happened- and she burst out laughing. "Ummmmm, do you mind moving, I can't breathe very well." Lauren said uncertainly. Harry looked at her for a second and turned the deepest red Lauren had ever seen on a human being- except for Mackenzie. To add to Harry and Ron's embarrassment, Dumbledore Snape and Draco came around the corner from the top of the stairs and Hagrid, Lupin and Sirius (as a dog) came through the doors at the bottom of the stairs where Mackenzie was. Harry jumped off of Lauren while Ron jumped off Hermione (Mackenzie continued to laugh at the bottom of the stairs). All five of the teenagers launched into and explanation that sounded something like this, "It's not what it looks like", "It was an accident", "It was their fault really", "We couldn't see them", "Do we have any more brownies?" Dumbledore looked down to see two invisibility cloaks on the ground, "I see what happened here. Let's all just go up to my office because I have to talk to you all about something." He said and started to walk towards his office. Mackenzie and Lauren had enough sense to get underneath their cloak again just in case.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Being in Dumbledore's office now was a lot different from before. Mainly because no one could hardly move. That was probably because there were now 11 people in the office where there had only been about maybe 5 or 6 before, and Hagrid counted for more than one person- possibly 3. "Everyone, I know this is a tight squeeze but let me see if there's something I can do about it." Dumbledore said as he took out his wand. He raised it, said a few choice words and the room seemed to grow. "Also I think it will be better with this arrangement." He said. Then he said another word and his desk disappeared to be replaced with a large round table with enough chairs for all of them. Lauren glanced at Mackenzie as if to say, "Where do we sit?" or more specifically, "Who do we sit next to?" Mackenzie looked quickly at who was in the room and made a decision based on what she saw. Mackenzie sat down next to Draco who flashed her a cheeky smile (A/N This is NOT movie version so my Draco does not look like Tom Felton in the slightest. Though I must say he played his part quite well in the movie though.) Lauren sat down on Mackenzie's left with Harry on Lauren's left. The entire arrangement moving around the table counterclockwise from Harry was Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Snape then back to Draco then Mackenzie. "Now, are we all mildly comfortable?" Dumbledore asked. He was met with mute nods and some stares as if to say- GET ON WITH IT DAMNIT!!! "Good. We are all here to discuss what will happen to our new friends," here Dumbledore nodded toward Mackenzie and Lauren on the other side of the table. Lauren and Mackenzie felt all the eyes in the room turn to them and Mackenzie immediately felt her face flush with embarrassment. Lauren who never seemed to blush just lowered her hazel-eyed gaze from Dumbledore's solid blue one while Mackenzie stared at a spot in the middle of the table. "No need to feel embarrassed, we're all friends here." Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Well, some of the people present know bits and pieces of the girls story but not all of it. That is one of the things we're all here to talk about. Another is the people in this room and what part they play to the fight against Voldemort." As Dumbledore said the last sentence everyone's eyes visibly flicked over Draco, Sirius and Snape. Dumbledore noticed the way everyone's eyes seemed to move towards certain people while Mackenzie and Lauren still looked straight at him. "Let's clear up apprehension's about each other right now so things will go easier between all of us. Severus why don't you go first." As Snape opened his mouth to speak the door to Dumbledore's office opened and a woman was standing there with her hair swept up into a tight bun on the top of her head. "Albus, what may I ask is going on and who are these girls!?" She said looking in bewilderment around at everyone then at the girls. Dumbledore sat and thought for a moment just what to tell his fellow teacher while Lauren and Mackenzie were looking at each other thinking "God damnit just what we need, another person!"  
  
  
  
Sorry folks gonna have to leave it there for now. I've been working on Mackenzie's past and just how things are going to work out w/ her relatives. My muse (Commonly known to the public at large as Doon) and I have been pooling our creative energies and I believe that we have come up with some juicy sub-plots and relationships between the characters. I'm going to bring in a few more of my original characters and if you would like to know anything about the story, or myself or anything like that don't hesitate to IM me if you have AIM or you can e-mail me at: brat271@yahoo.com I'm really sorry about the short chapter though so I'll give you a peek at the next chapter: Draco tells his story along with Snape and Sirius. You get to find out why Draco is on the good side!!!!! Well that's all for now everyone.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
~Mongoose 


	15. Special Talents

Hello everyone out there it's me again with the next chapter of my work in progress. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and I have to apologize for not getting the chapters up faster, if you knew me you would understand why I am so, SO slow. Well my muse/best friend/conspirator/partner-in-crime/whatever else she is and I have been creating a detailed history for my character and I believe I have some loose ends to tie up with her. But (yes I know you aren't supposed to start a sentence with "but". I sometimes pay attention in English) I seem to have forgotten most of them. So if you see a blank in the story anywhere or have questions about anything in the story could you e-mail me or put in a review so I know about it (my e-mail is brat271@yahoo.com If anyone sends me junk mail I will hunt you down and beat you to death with my French bread that really stale! Also you can IM me if you have AIM. My screen name is in my profile/info thing on ff.net). Ummmmmmmm, I think that's all the notes I had to put in so now on to my story!!!!  
  
  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 15- Special Talents  
  
"Minerva, I was expecting you to show up just not so soon." Dumbledore said looking at his colleague. He waved his wand and another chair appeared between his and Hagrids. "Have a seat and you'll understand things in a moment." Dumbledore said patting the seat next to his and the woman came over and sat down with a look of bewilderment on her face. "Severus I believe you were going to start." Dumbledore said looking at Snape expectantly. "Yes, how far back should I start Headmaster?" He asked. "Say what you must in order to clear things up between everyone here. Don't say anything you're not comfortable saying." Dumbledore nodded for Snape to begin. "I went to Hogwarts for my magical schooling as you all know," Snape began folding his hands in front of him, "I was sorted into Slytherin along with some other people you may or may not know, one of them was your father, Draco, Lucius Malfoy. All of us were interested in the dark arts so naturally after we left school we all were initiated into Voldemorts inner circle of Death Eaters." Here Snape laughed low in his throat- a self-discriminating laugh. Like he was mocking himself for doing what he did. "I didn't know then what a stupid mistake I had made. I didn't realize until later in my Death Eater career that the constant killings and torturing of innocent people was slowly erasing my soul. When I came to the conclusion what I was doing was wrong I came one night to this exact office and begged for Dumbledore's forgiveness. He trusted me enough to forgive me and give me a mission- to be a spy for our side. I have done that ever since, masqueraded as a true Death Eater while feeding information to Dumbledore. I believe that is all I have to say." Snape finished looking at Dumbledore ignoring the looks everyone in the room was sending him. Mackenzie and Lauren glanced at each other thinking the same thing, 'Oh My God! He's like the unsung hero or something!' "Thank-you Severus. Now I believe Sirius will go next?" Dumbledore said snapping everyone out of his or her thoughts of Snape. Sirius nodded mutely as everyone's eyes slowly turned his way. "I think I'll start from my school days." Sirius began settling in his chair, "I went to school here at Hogwarts as well. Though I was sorted into Gryfindor." Here Sirius sent a silent glare towards Severus who returned the gesture. "There I met the best friends I've ever had: James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." Sirius seemed to have to ground out Pettigrew's name as if it caused him pain in some way. "Everything was fine through our school years except James and I noticed that Remus happened to be gone once every month for a couple days. We asked him about it but he made an excuse up every time, something about his being sick or another excuse along those lines. Eventually James and I figured out that Remus happened to be a Werewolf" Mackenzie and Lauren visibly jumped at this, not knowing that Werewolf's really exist. "The three of us: Myself, James and Peter, decided to become Animagi." Mackenzie glanced at Lauren who shrugged. Mackenzie tentatively raised a hand in the air as she would have done in school. "What's an Animagi?" She asked looking at Dumbledore then Sirius. Hermione raised her hand in the air as a reaction then put it down quickly at a look from Ron and Harry. "An Animagus, that's the singular form, is a person that can change into the shape of a specific animal at will." Minerva explained. "Oh, ok. Sorry to interrupt." Mackenzie said looking at Sirius who smiled slightly at her. "Well anyway, I took the form of a large black dog, James took the form of a stag and Peter was a rat." Sirius seemed to have some sort of convulsion where he twitched slightly. "We were all friends up until and after graduation from Hogwarts. After we graduated James was married to Lilly Evans who was the love of his life. They had Harry and everything seemed to be just fine. Though we were wrong. Voldemort was in power and people we knew and cared about were dropping off like flies. Dumbledore found out that James, Lilly and Harry were next on his list so he suggested a spell that would protect them from harm but that spell needed a 'Secret Keeper'. The 'Secret Keeper' would be the only one who would be able to find the ones he or she was hiding. James picked me initially though a lot of people offered to help- one being Dumbledore." Sirius paused a moment to catch his breath so Lauren raised her hand this time. "Yes Lauren, do you have a question?" Dumbledore asked looking at her. "Yes I do. The 'Secret Keeper' being the only one who knew where the protected people were would be in immediate danger wouldn't they?" Lauren asked looking from Dumbledore to Sirius. "Yes they would. If someone came looking for the protected persons they wouldn't be able to find them unless the "Secret Keeper' divulged the secret of where they were." Dumbledore said looking at Sirius who seemed to have caught his breath. "But out of everyone James picked me to keep the secret. I thought it was a bad idea and told him to go with Peter instead of me, I would be the obvious choice since everyone knew we were good friends. That was the worst thing I ever did. Peter went straight to Voldemort with the secret of where the Potter's were. Voldemort came and killed both James and Lilly but Harry was shielded because of his mother's love for him so he didn't die just got that scar. I knew what had happened so I went looking for Pettigrew, but he found me. In a crowded muggle street he framed me for what happened to Lilly and James- because no one knew that he was their 'Secret Keeper' except myself. He yelled to the entire street that I had betrayed James and Lilly and then with his wand behind his back said a curse that blew up the street behind him killing innocent muggle bystanders. Right after that he changed into a rat and headed into the sewer. He had cut off one of his fingers earlier so it looked like that was all there was left of him. I was sent to Azkaban- the wizard jail for 13 years. I had nearly lost my mind when I got the newspaper picture with him in his rat form in it. He had been a pet for Ron, who didn't know that his rat was a wizard- a supposedly dead one at that. I escaped from the prison in my dog form and made my way to Hogwarts. It took the entire year to get Peter away from Ron. The entire situation ended up with Peter being loose again and running back to Voldemort. I think that's all I needed to say Dumbledore." Sirius ended with a sigh. "Thank-you Sirius. What should also be said is that Sirius is still a wanted man and has to be very careful where he goes. He will be a wanted man until Peter is caught." Dumbledore said looking around the table. Mackenzie was in her own little world remembering the dream she first had with Lilly and James in it. She felt her heart wrench inside and just managed not to cry. It seemed to her these people had a lot against them. "Now I believe our last speaker will be Mr. Malfoy. Then Mackenzie and Lauren will tell us of their lives." Dumbledore said looking at them with his solid blue gaze. Mackenzie noticed there didn't seem to be any twinkling in those eyes at the moment. Mackenzie looked at Draco who took a deep breath and seemed to organize his thoughts. "I should also start from the beginning so that everything isn't as confusing," Draco began looking at his hands, "My father is not what you would traditionally call a 'Father'. He never really wanted me so he let me know in different ways. Most often he would hit me, not enough to kill me but enough so that I would get the message that I was worthless and he never wanted me. I knew I was an accident and that my father never really loved my mother, they only got married because of me. That hurt my mother too. She always tried to be a mother to me, but it didn't work very much since she was so doped up on medi-potions all the time to dull her own pain. My father gave me the best of everything though so we could keep up our precious image. I acted the way I was supposed to act at school- the big badass that no one really likes. I made fun of and harassed you three" Draco nodded toward where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting "because I was told to. One of the reasons I've always been mean to you Granger is because you're better than me in every class. My father hates that I'm beaten by a muggle born and he let's me know that he's angry. Up until this year I've done everything my father told me to do. This year I decided to go to Dumbledore with my problems with my father. I've been getting Dumbledore information that my father tells me ever since I talked to him in September. I suppose that's it." Draco said looking at Dumbledore. Mackenzie was absolutely seething right now. She looked at Lauren and Mackenzie could tell that she was pretty pissed herself. Mackenzie vowed to herself that if she ever met this Lucius Malfoy bastard she would kick his ass from here to hell and back and make sure that if he ever raised a hand to Draco again he would regret it. "Thank-you Draco." Mackenzie reached out and put a hand on his arm to comfort him. He looked up and she saw the gratefulness in his eyes that someone was there for him. "Now Mackenzie and Lauren, who would like to go first?" Dumbledore asked everyone's attention now turning towards the girls again. Lauren and Mackenzie glanced at each other and Mackenzie nodded to Lauren for her to go first. Lauren gave Mackenzie her trademark 'I'm gonna kick your ass later for this' look then looked at Dumbledore and said, "I'll go first." Dumbledore nodded for her to start and Lauren paused a moment thinking what exactly she should say. "Well", Lauren started, "My life hasn't really been interesting at all. I live with my mom and dad and my little sister. I'm 14 years old and my birthday is in May. Mackenzie and I have been best friends since the first grade" Some people had a blank look at this so Lauren paused and said "Ummmmm, that's muggle schooling. I would have been 7 years old and you would have been 8, right?" Lauren asked looking at Mackenzie who nodded. "We are both freshman's in High School this year and I guess that would be it." Lauren said looking at Mackenzie who nodded. "Well then Mackenzie why don't you go ahead." Dumbledore said. Mackenzie immediately felt herself blush- she hated talking in front of people she didn't know that well. "Well my story is basically the same. I live with my mom and my dog- I never knew my dad. I went to the same school Lauren did and I just recently had a birthday so I'm 15 now. That's all there is for me." Mackenzie said looking at Dumbledore. "Well have either of you had anything strange happen at all? Anything you really couldn't explain?" Asked Dumbledore persistent in getting answers. "Well, what would you classify as strange?" Mackenzie asked thinking back on numerous things that she couldn't explain that had happened to her. "Well anything really. Mostly when your emotions were running high." Dumbledore said. Mackenzie glanced at Lauren. As usual they could read each other like books. "Well, there's this thing." Lauren started then stopped looking at Mackenzie, "Do you want to say it or me?" Lauren asked while she was actually thinking that Mackenzie could explain it better. "I suppose I will." Mackenzie started then looked at Dumbledore with eyes that looked so wise it was unnerving in so young a face. "Have you ever heard of telepathy Professor? Maybe Empathy, Clairvoyance, Clairaudience, or maybe even Telekinesis?" Mackenzie asked. "I have heard of all of them, why do you ask?" Dumbledore said. Mackenzie looked at Lauren who nodded. "Well would you classify those as strange? Because that's what's happened to us before."  
  
  
  
BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM I SHALL LEAVE YOU THERE FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!! Review please as always and if u have any questions or anything don't hesitate to e-mail me, geeze I won't bite.............. To hard JOKING ONLY JOKING MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well anyway I might have to up the rating on this story cuz I don't know if I will be going into detail on some ....things if you get my drift (Raises eyebrows so as to further give you a hint) At the consulting of my muse I might write that in (hormones people you can't beat them you might as well join them) Well anyway REVIEW RIGHT NOW and have a nice day : )  
  
Yours truly,  
  
~Mongoose 


	16. Another Dream

Hey everyone! I got a review that said that my story is hard to read on ff.net. I realize this and I haven't the foggiest idea why because on my computer it always looks very different. But I will try to brake up my paragraphs more (God, you should see my English paper's). I'm very sorry this chapter has taken so long to get here but I had a TEN PAGE English paper that I had to do OVER THE SUMMER (growl). I'm still working on a detailed past for my characters and if you have any interesting ideas for me put them in a review REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY VERY HAPPY!!!!!!! Ummmmmmmmmmm, yea, well on to the story I guess but hold on a minute while I go take my medication OK!!!! ALL BETTER NOW ONTO MY BRAIN CHILD!!!!!!!! Oh and another note the dashes (- -) indicate a dream sequence.  
  
Family Matters  
  
Chapter 16-  
  
"You mean all of those things have happened to you girls before?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, yes and no. It's just confusing." Lauren said looking at Mackenzie. Mackenzie looked at Dumbledore then looked at her hands. "Damn me all to hell. Why did I even open my mouth?" Mackenzie thought to herself as she felt all the eyes in the room focus on her. "Mackenzie would you care to tell us what Lauren is talking about?" Dumbledore said his eyes focused on the top of Mackenzie's head because she was looking down at the table. "Well. this is hard to explain." Mackenzie said looking at Dumbledore. "Please try." Dumbledore said simply. "Well it's always been this way for me. I've always thought I was off my rocker and the only one I've ever told these things to is Lauren. I see things that no one else seems to see and I hear things no one else seems to hear. I can pick up other people's emotions sometimes and most often I can feel when someone's lying to me. And between Lauren and me there's like a connection I guess. We can read each other's thoughts sometimes you know, like I say something that she was just going to ask me about or I answer her question before she even asked it. There have been a few times too, where I was really upset and I threw a lamp across the room- but I didn't even touch it. I just kind of swung my arm and around and it was airborne." Mackenzie paused a moment to catch her breath because she had said all of these things in a rush. She continued in an under tone, "I didn't tell anyone but Lauren because I didn't want to be considered a freak or something. And I was scared I guess." Mackenzie said looking at her hands still folded on the tabletop.  
  
There was a long pause in the room that seemed to last an eternity to Mackenzie. Lauren just looked at her with worried eyes while she also waited for some sort of a reaction from anyone else in the room. "Well Mackenzie there is no need to be scared and you won't be considered a freak here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said while everyone else nodded. "And we must get on to one more matter that I would like settled this evening. Mackenzie and Lauren's existence must not be known to anyone except those that are in this room. It is imperative to their safety that they are kept a secret since we don't know yet why exactly they are here. Does everyone understand that?" Dumbledore asked looking around and receiving nods as an answer to his question. "Good. Both you girls will be staying here for a while I believe so you should make yourself comfortable. They are staying in that room over there so if any of you need to speak with them for any reason I believe this is where you most often will find them." Dumbledore said standing up. "You girls will eventually get a tour of the castle and where some important places are but not at the moment. I believer this meeting is now adjourned." Dumbledore finished while everyone else stood up. Everyone said goodnight to the girls and Dumbledore and Harry promised Lauren he would see her again while Draco said almost the exact same thing to Mackenzie.  
  
With everyone gone the room seemed a lot bigger and somewhat colder. With a wave of his wand Dumbledore restored everything to normal and bid the girls pleasant dreams while he opened a door behind one of the bookcases. Mackenzie and Lauren went into their own bedroom and changed into their pajamas. Both of them were snuggled in bed and Lauren was sound asleep in five minutes. Mackenzie was asleep also but she wasn't dreaming the things Lauren was dreaming.  
  
- Mackenzie was standing in a kitchen. A kitchen she didn't recognize. In front of her was a woman with long red hair that was lighter than hers. She turned around from the sink where she was washing dishes, Mackenzie could see that she was obviously pregnant, and looked towards the door. Mackenzie turned and saw the man with the dark hair walk in, "Lilly and James" Mackenzie thought as James walked up to Lilly with some flowers behind his back. "Oh James they're beautiful!" Lilly said when he presented the flowers to her. "Some Lilies for my Lilly." James said with a smile as he leaned over to give his wife a kiss on the cheek. Lilly went and found a vase in a cupboard over the sink and put the flowers~ which were bright yellow day lilies~ in the vase. "Lilly, Voldemorts getting stronger." James said abruptly looking at his wife from where he was seated at the kitchen table. Lilly looked at him and touched her stomach in a protective sort of way and said "I know. But what do we do James? It's May and I'm due in July. I don't want to do anything that could put our child in harms way." Lilly said looking at her beloved husband with eyes that showed what she was feeling at that moment, helplessness. "I know dear and neither do I. Of course it would be much easier if I had Olivia to talk to." James said looking at his hands. "James I don't think Olivia is associated with us anymore." Lilly said putting down the flowers.-  
  
Mackenzie woke with a mild jolt. She sat up in bed and looked at her watch: 4:33. She didn't know why she was awake because nothing horrible had happened in this dream, this one was just confusing. Mackenzie had another question on her mind now, who was this Olivia person James was talking about?  
  
  
  
BUM BUM BUM!!!!! There you have it the pivotal 16th chappy. You are probably wondering why this is pivotal and well I'm not going to tell you. So there. Well if you have been following the story line you might be thinking some things right now and you probably want to know who this Olivia is that has suddenly popped up. Well I'm not going to tell you who she is. Another so there. Neener neener neener. Well review if you don't mind and wait for the next installment of my creation from the inner depths of my mind (man you really don't wanna know what goes on in there!). Tootles to you!! : )  
  
Yours truly,  
  
~Mongoose 


	17. Settling In

Well Ladies and Gentlemen here I am seemingly back from the dead! *Grins Maniacally* Ass it happens the other day my dear friend/muse etc. were having a conversation (all of you are probably thinking 'wow thanks for sharing'). In that conversation a topic came up-this story here. Now we started talking about how much work we both put into this and amongst the discussion I was verbally thrashed for being an idiot and stopping with it. So this conversation made me think; why HAD I stopped this story that I worked so hard on? The answer to that question is beyond my reach since I can't really remember what I did yesterday let alone MONTHS ago. So after much thinking and re-reading all my notes on this child of my and Doon's imagination I've decided to restart it. So enough of my rambling and on to the next chapter of FAMILY MATTERS REVISITED!  
  
Sorry, sorry I have to do the Disclaimer first, DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J K Rowling's characters. Though not that I wouldn't want to own them (heehee ;) )  
  
Chapter 17- Settling In  
  
Morning light came from the window in Laurens and Mackenzies room. "I must have gone back to sleep after my dream" Mackenzie thought as she opened her eyes. Well the light was more afternoon light than anything else owing to that fact that it was about 11. "Wow man we must have really been tired" Mackenzie heard Lauren say as she tossed herself out of bed. Mackenzie looked around and saw that there was a cart obviously left by Dobby. "Yes! They didn't wake us up and they still brought us breakfast!!" Mackenzie jumped from the bed to see a note on the cart along with two covered trays. "Ah a note, we seem to be getting those these days, read it." Lauren said as she opened a tray and started to nibble on some toast. Mackenzie opened the note and proceeded to read, "Dear girls, today is another school day so again I cannot be around until about three, I apologize for my continuing absence when you have just gotten here. Though I believe either Remus or Sirius should be up to see you some time, they would like to talk to the both of you. I suppose I will speak to you girls when I see you! ~A.D." Mackenzie finished as she looked at Lauren who had finished her toast and was now starting on her eggs. Mackenzie thought for a moment about her most recent dream and decided now was not the time to discuss it. "Well what are we going to do today then? Wait for either one of the guys to get us or go off and look for them?" Lauren said interrupting Mackenzie's train of thought. "Hm, well I'd like to see more of the castle so we might as well have something to eat then go off. Okie doke?" Mackenzie said as she lifted up the cover tot he other tray. And seeing what was underneath Mackenzie made an executive decision- she was going to stay at Hogwarts as long as possible since they seemed to have an unending supply of brownies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two teenagers having finished their breakfast, were dressed and currently going down a hall in the invisibility cloak. Lauren had the map in her hands while Mackenzie held the handy dandy crystle. They made a decision earlier to head to the library since they knew nothing about where they were and they generally wanted to know more. They paused outside the doorway and peered in. There were maybe three students they could see and there was a disagreeable woman sitting at a desk stamping books. Off in another corner sat Remus Lupin with a large shaggy dog at his feet. To Mackenzie and Lauren this was odd because a) there was hardly anyone in the library and at home their library always had an annoying amount of loud people present, b) there was a DOG in a library and no one seemed to care. "Hmm," Lauren said looking in as well, "I guess we either have to wait for someone to come in or go out." "Why's that?" answered Mackenzie. "Do you remember our last excursion out? When a gargoyle jumped to the side and no one was behind it?" "Oh, yea. Doors really can't open by themselves can they?" "Good observation Mackenzie also known as Captain Obvious. It doesn't matter anyway since it seems all three students are leaving as well as the big grump at the desk." Lauren said sarcastically as the girls moved out of the way of the door. Both girls jumped inside the still open library and walked over to where Remus and Sirius were. Sirius raised a black shaggy dog head and started to wag a tail as he heard the girls approach. "Is it safe to take this off?" Lauren asked Remus when they got to the table. "Ah hello girls, yes it's quite safe Madam Pince and the students went to lunch they should be gone between a half hour and forty five minutes. Have a seat. Madam Pince left me in here because she knows I'm good with the books, she remembers from my days here. So how are you two?" Remus said all at once. "Spiffy cool how bout you guys?" Mackenzie said as she pulled the cloak off of herself and Lauren and plopped down at the table. "I'm fine myself been doing a bit of reading up." Remus pushed a book towards Mackenzie and Lauren. "Blood Memories: A Rare Phenomenon. Isn't that what's wrong with you?" Lauren asked Mackenzie as she read the title. "I guess so." Mackenzie said as she picked up another book on the table with the title 'SMA: Possible Reasons Why This Travesty Happens'. "I've been reading up on these things Mackenzie because Dumbledore has asked myself, Professor Snape and Sirius here to try and help you. He himself will be helping you also but not as frequently owing to his busy schedule." Remus said smiling at her. "What about Lauren?" "Yea what about me?" Lauren asked feeling a bit perturbed at being ignored. "Well Lauren I told to ask you if you would like to take up some classes as well. Though these would be somewhat non-magical since you are a muggle. You're going to want something to do while Mackenzie's working." Lauren had something in mind, namely someone, that she wanted to study, someone who had gorgeous green eyes and uncontrollable black hair. But she figured that he probably wasn't one of her courses. Hey she would need a tutor though. Lauren looked down at the books Lupin had pushed towards her as Mackenzie was looking at one of the books she had. Arithmancy, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and History of Magic were among the titles. "You can pick out some topics you might like and I'll do my best to instruct you. Though I believe some other people could help you as well since you'll be starting with some first years work. I think Harry jumped at the chance to *ahem* assist you in your studies" Lupin look at Lauren as she looked determinedly at the book, not looking up to see Mackenzie Remus and Sirius in dog form all grinning at her. Lauren believed she was going to like Hogwarts very VERY much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mackenzie and Lauren trudged back to their room safely under the cloak with their arms laden with books. Mackenzie was to meet with Professor Snape tonight in the dungeons to start her first lessons in magic. Lupin was to start Lauren on some courses and after he started her he would leave her with Harry to work. Lauren was quite excited about this arrangement. Mackenzie had her first class with Severus only because Lupin then had to take his potion since the full moon was that night. The girls opened the door to their room having safely got there and set their items down on the bed. "You big huge lucky bitch you!" Mackenzie said to Lauren hitting her with a pillow. "Yea I know I get to be with Harry most of the night and you have to actually work! This is where I say Neener Neener Neener!" Lauren said hitting Mackenzie back with her own pillow. "Urgh, I wonder when I'll get to see Draco again?" Mackenzie wondered outloud as Lauren sat down beside her on her bed. "Well I don't know but I'll dish to you when I get back form my 'study session'" Lauren said as she picked up one of her new books. Mackenzie sighed as she picked up one of her own and started to read, her new task completely pushing the new dream from her mind, but it would soon come to the surface and have to be discussed. All she could do now was wait for her class that night with Professor Severus Snape.  
  
There we are people the chapter long awaited. I hope you enjoyed. As a treat next time: THE STUDY SESSION WITH HARRY, A CLASS WITH SNAPE, AND WHO'S THAT!? DRACO STOPPING IN TO SEE SNAPE!?! Stay tuned for more of mine and doons child of our imaginations. (Look for Olivia appearance in the next chappy!)   
  
Yours Truly,  
  
  
  
Mongoose 


End file.
